Russia x Reader The Lucky Town of Pripyat
by The Alien Tony
Summary: My teacher once said 2nd person sories often aren't good. I'M GONNA PROVE HER WRONG. This is a reader insert where you get to be a cute lil city named Pripyat! After the worst nuclear accident to date turns your city into a ghost town, you meet a guy named Russia! Together, you two will face WW3 in a fluff filled relationship! But how long will that last...?
1. Chapter 1

Ukraine, 1972

You run around your city gleefully, the red Soviet Union flag tied around your neck like a cape. Your five year old self couldn't be happier, everything was beautiful in the spring. Your real name is _, but most people call you Prypiat. You were a fairly large town in northern Ukraine, directly on the border with Belarus. You were in the Soviet Union, however you had to work so hard to make your economy that you've never met anyone else other than your own country, Ukraine. Despite this, you were a pride of the Soviet Union. You were considered a free city by the Union's standards, and your people were flourishing. Since you worked so hard, your economy was great. Everyone had a job, the school system was top notch, and people were happy. The pride of your city? The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant that was steadily blowing out steam in the distance.  
You ran to main street. It was late April, which meant that the Soviet Union celebration was underway. The snow had all melted, and the warm spring air greeted you as you ran up to the sidewalk. You had perfect timing, as the marching band was just passing by. You watched, amazed by the musicians in red playing all of your favorite military tunes. As a drill team passed, you glanced around for your best friend, Natasha. You and her were best friends, and planned to face the world together, all while on a never ending quest to bring pride to the Soviet Union. Both of you loved the parade, and wouldn't miss it for anything... So where was she? You called her name, and looked around the crowd, but there was no Natasha.  
You ran all through the city, your (length), (color), hair flowing behind you while you searched for your friend with frantic (color) eyes. Something must be REALLY wrong for her to miss this. You ran to the neighboring village, where she lived. When you couldn't find her anywhere in the village OR the city, you give up in dismay. You walk down by the river that runs by your city, which is your favorite place to be alone and think. The water was running unusually fast and high due to the melted snow and ice. You looked around, and saw something floating in the water... Nothing could prepare you for what happened next. You realized that it was your friend, Natasha.  
You dragged her out of the river, begging for her to wake up. When she didn't, you burst into tears. She never would, she was gone. Taken away by the freezing cold water, Natasha would never see the beloved Soviet Parade again.  
A few days later, you were at her funeral, crying your eyes out. Your best friend was now gone. Forever. She must have slipped on a bit of remaining ice, there was no other way for her to just drown like that... You looked up at the sky, and a sudden strong breeze blew around you. Not just any breeze. This breeze was cold, and frigid, snatching up your breath with it's icy hands. No, your friend was not taken by the river. She was taken by General Winter.

Ukraine, 1980

You run through the snow covered forest, cheerfully looking for your friend Alexander. You two were really close, nothing could tear you apart. You were around 6 now, not aging very much physically due to the sheer consistency your economy held. Even though you weren't very old, you had made friends with someone about 3 years older than you, a boy by the name of Alexander. Right now, you two were playing hide and seek in the forest. Since it was October, there was fresh snow on the ground, which made the forest look amazingly beautiful.  
You ran to find him, searching high and low. Soon, you found him behind a tree. "Found you~!" You chuckled. He smiled at you, cheeks rosy from the sheer cold. "Okay, now it's my turn, da? You go hide, and I'll count to 20~" He said, covering his eyes and turning his back. You ran, searching for a good hiding spot. You soon found a good tree, and you climbed it, hiding within the branches.  
Then you waited... And waited... Then for a change, you waited some more. No Alexander. Where was he? It wasn't THAT hard to spot your red clothes in the evergreen tree you were hiding in... There was a loud crack, and you saw a tree fall in the distance.. Oh well, that was fairly common, considering how many trees were here. But then you heard a scream of agony coming from the same direction. Not just any scream though. That was Alexander's voice.  
You quickly climbed down the tree, and ran as fast as you could to the fallen tree, terror running through you. The silence surrounding the forest was chilling now. Deadly. You soon find the fallen tree, however, that's not all you found.  
Alexander was lying under the tree, the snow around him drenched in crimson red blood. In your horror, you didn't notice how rotten the tree was. All it would take was a good cold wind to blow it over.  
A winter wind.

Ukraine, 1986

It was April 26, only a few days until May Day! You were so happy, as well as everyone in the city! Everyone was cheerful, putting up decorations, and getting ready for the holiday. The amusement park was due to open in a few short days, and all the neighborhood children were excited about it.  
Everything was turning out great! ...  
Then there was a loud boom, and a huge explosion.  
The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant had blown up, spewing radiation for thousands of miles in every direction.

-5 days later-

You stalk through the forest carefully. You were in full survival mode, your silver eyes flicking around. Yes, silver. After the explosion, your eyes had turned silver, and your hair platinum blonde. However, the biggest change wasn't one that other people could see on you. You were now color blind. However, what you lacked in color vision, you made up for in extremely sharp eyesight. Your eyes were also now super reflective, which meant that now you could see in the dark incredibly well. Why were you like this now? The radiation.  
You have adapted to survive, along with many other people in your country... Many isn't enough though. The majority of people died, either in the initial explosion, or by radiation poisoning. Even now, five days later, people were dropping to the ground, lifeless and burned by an unseen force. Even you had burn marks on your neck... But you were still alive, and for that you were grateful. But now the challenge was staying alive...

December 26, 2013  
Moscow, Russia

You snap out of the memories. That was a long time ago. Since then, you and your people have built your own country, unknown to everyone else in the world. Nobody knew you, even Ukraine has forgotten about you. After isolation for years and years, you were now finally back in touch with the world, and the greatest surprise to you was that the Soviet Union had collapsed.  
But you still flew the crimson flag... Now as your own. In these times, having something of your own was important. Now, World War 3 was raging on.  
And you've had enough. There was no way you were going to make it through this war. You weren't even involved, but you knew people would drag you in... General Winter and Colonel Chernobyl have taken everything from you. All of your best friends were dead, somehow because of them. Half of your population was gone because of Colonel Chernobyl, and anyone you got close to, General Winter killed.  
They have all your friends, so why not have you as well? That would save more lives from being taken, now wouldn't it? This is the only thought going through your head as you walk through the streets surrounding Red Square. There was a rope in your coat, and now you were heading home to commit suicide. Yes, that's your last resort. You were taking in everything in the world, as it would be the last time you'd ever see it. You just wanted to see Red Square, the place where the Soviet Union showed their military power a long time ago... The heart of the Union.  
That would be the first and last time you'd see it, so you'd better enjoy it. That's what you thought as you finally reached your destination.  
It was beautiful. There was snow falling, and the sun's rays danced off the snowflakes, making everything sparkle. You gazed up at the giant cathedral that was the prime jewel of Russian architecture... Such a shame you'd never see it again.  
You sighed, and began to head home to end it all when you saw a man with light blonde hair and purple eyes. He was dressed in a heavy coat, and had a light pink scarf wrapped around his neck. He was talking into a phone, and giving orders in Russian. Translated, he was saying,"Ready missiles to fire at America. I want New York in ashes by noon."  
So soon after Christmas?! Anyone would be off guard, it was a holy holiday! There was no honor in that, the Soviet Red Army would never do anything like that. You walk up to him, and say quietly,"Таким образом, вскоре после Рождества? Там нет чести в том, что ..." (So soon after Christmas? There's no honor in that...)  
The man whirled around to face you.


	2. Chapter 2

The man whirled around to face you. Your heart leaped into your throat, and fear pulsed through you. This man was tall. Like, fricking basketball player height. He towered over you, strong and imposing. You hoped he wasn't offended, because this man could crush a 29 square mile country like you. Heck, you were only 5 feet tall, and you're only 13. He could crush you in a second.  
"Что вы знаете? Ты просто ребенок, вы не знаете, как работает войны." The man says, staring down at you coldly. (What do you know? You are just a child, you don't know how war works.) You didn't know it, but the man was wondering how you knew his language. That was odd, considering he knew all of the former USSR countries. Or so he thought.  
"Да, сэр, вы правы, и мне очень жаль. Но вы помните советскую Красную Армию? Они никогда не нападут на данный момент." (Yes sir, you're right, and I'm sorry. But do you remember the Soviet Red Army? They would never attack at this time.) You said, trying to make sure that he knew you know your place. By saying 'yes sir,' you hoped that he wouldn't be angry. If he got angry at you... God knows what would happen.  
The man seemed taken aback for a moment, not expecting the Soviet Union to be brought up. "Да, Красная Армия ... Я не могу забыть ..." (Yes, the Red Army... I couldn't forget...) He murmured, leaning down slightly to get a better look at you. He studied your platinum hair and striking silver eyes. The way you talked and your body language was exactly that of a USSR country. You reminded him a bit of his older sister, Ukraine... "Кто вы? Вы находитесь стране, да?" (Who are you? You are a country, da?) He asked, looking at you curiously.  
"Yes sir," you said, switching to English,"I am. My name is Prypiat." How did he know you were a country?! He has to be a country himself. Was he...?  
The man blinked, recognizing something in the name. It was familiar somehow... "Nice to meet you little Prypiat. I'm Mother Russia." The man said to you, still looking over you.  
Your eyes widened in shock. You were talking to the MOTHERLAND. The leader of the Soviet Union, the one thing you have dedicated your whole life to. You quickly recovered, and looked up at him. "N-nice to meet you ." You said quietly.  
Russia narrowed his eyes. He had noticed how shocked you looked. He wondered if you were an enemy. He fixed you with a hard, emotionless stare, and he suddenly seemed taller than before, but that part was in your imagination. "Tell me Prypiat, what side are you on?" He asked you, sounding almost threatening.  
You blinked, suddenly remembering that there was a war going on, and every country would be suspicious. "I'm neutral." You said quickly, not wanting him to think of you as an enemy. The thought of suicide was now the last thing on your mind.  
"Hm..." He got down to eye level with you, staring into your eyes with his deep purple ones. "Are you sure you want to stay that way?" He asked with an innocent smile. Woah, who was THIS? One second, he seemed threatening and imposing, the next, kind and childish. But, you liked this new side he's showing you...  
"I wouldn't mind getting involved..." You said quietly,"But I'm a small weak country. I'd die in five minutes." It was true, you were a 29 square mile country that's still trying to get its economy back up and running. LATVIA could crush you. Your population was just over 900, there's no way you could defend against any country. At least, not in man power. You secretly had something that other nations aren't allowed to have. Two words: Nuclear. Weapons. They were left over from the Soviet Era, and were pretty old, but you had also made new ones quite recently. If anyone wanted to kill you, you would take them down with you.  
Russia suddenly leaned in, and was now extremely close. It was an awkward distance, but you didn't mind. You actually liked it a little... "I can protect you, you won't be harmed. Become one with Mother Russia, da?" He said, capturing your eyes with his intense stare.  
You didn't really know how to respond to that. Here was a big strong country offering you protection in exchange for you becoming his ally. Not just any country though. He was in a way, your idol. "D-da." You said after a few moments. Was this a dream? You figured you were about to find out, because your dreams always end as soon as something good happens to you. You were a country of unfortunate events, cracked and broken by bad luck.  
He smiled warmly at you, and hugged you. It was overwhelming, just the sheer warmth coming from him made you feel safe from the cold air. He made you feel safe from General Winter. You blushed, and just stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do.  
Russia noticed your blush, and chuckled. "Are you okay?" He asked. His laughter was childish, strikingly so. You blushed a bit more, and nodded. "Da, I'm just not used to being hugged." You didn't realize it, but you hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he hugged you like this.  
Russia smiled. You were cute, like a little kitten. You were especially cute when you were blushing. "Come Prypiat." He said, taking your hand and leading you out of Red Square.  
You followed without question.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia leads you away from Red Square, and through the city of Moscow. You follow silently, looking around the place in amazement. It was close to the holidays, so there were many people celebrating, all in unique and strange ways. There were street performers cossack dancing on the sidewalk, and a few violinists were playing tunes for them to dance to. Friends gathered around to watch while sharing bottles of vodka, and a few people were singing Red Army Choir tunes. You walked by just as they began the 'March of the Defenders of Moscow,' and smiled at the familiar song. The scene was the stereotypical image of Russia, but you enjoyed it. Mainly because it brought back so many happy memories... Everyone here seemed to be cheerful, despite the war. Or were they cheerful BECAUSE of the war...? It was hard to tell. Russia did seem a bit twisted... The thought left your mind when Russia led you to a large house that was on the edge of the city. it was old, but in great condition. Somehow, it seemed lonely... Probably because it seemed to be cast away from the city, like it had been abandoned. Or had people purposely settled away from it? Whatever the case, it was beautifully sad. He opened the door, and took you in. Inside, there was a large room with rows and rows of books. Literally thousands surrounded many of the walls of the room. There were two staircases going out of either side of the room, and they curved to form a balcony over the back wall. There was a doorway leading to a hallway going out the back wall, and the room you were currently in appeared to be the living room. You gazed at the books in amazement until something else caught your eye. The furniture was beautiful, and appeared to be centuries old. There was a large couch on the right side of the room, set apart from the rest of the room by a large fireplace. There were several chairs set to face it, and above the fireplace, a television. Before you could think of anything else, Russia drags you over to it, and turns it on. As he flicks through the channels, you glance around the room, still struck by how large the house is. You remember that it was where everyone in the Soviet Union had lived, (except for you) therefore it had to accompany Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, and the three Baltics. Sadly, you've never met the last four, and you only vaguely remember Ukraine. Now that the Soviet Union collapsed, Russia stayed alone in this huge place... You were jerked out of your thoughts as Russia found what he was looking for. The scene on the screen was apocalyptic. People were running for cover, scrambling to get away from a massive fire. The captions read,'Russia Attacks: New York City in Ruins.' There was so much destruction and chaos... You glance up at Russia to see him smiling... Was that evil in his eyes? There was also a strange aura around him, and you swear you could SEE it. You shudder a bit, and return your gaze to the screen. No sooner had the reporter said the words,"Retaliation attack underway," than Russia took your hand and led you downstairs. He opened a door, and led you down into the dark basement while you wondered just what you had gotten yourself into. Was he going to hurt you? Fear pulsed through you again as you imagined him torturing you. Then you practically died of fear when you heard the heavy door slam shut behind you. There was a loud click of a lock turning into place. Wait, a lock...! Congratulations, you were now screwed. Locked in a dark basement with a man you had just met! How could you be so stupid?! You cursed yourself. He could do anything to you. He could torture, rape... He could kill you. You shook at the thought of dying in this cold, dark place when a soft glow illuminated the room. Russia held up a lantern, and looked into your eyes. This wasn't a basement. It was a bomb shelter. No, he wasn't going to hurt you. He was going to protect you. Suddenly a loud bang sounded from outside. An explosion went off so massive that it shook the very walls of the shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

You almost fall from the strong tremors, but Russia reaches out, and helps you stand upright. You blush a bit, gazing up into his eyes. He has something in his eyes... You can't make it out though. But something is there.  
He picks you up and you simply blink in surprise at suddenly being lifted off the ground. He carries you over to the corner, and sits down, setting you on the ground next to him. There you huddle in a small ball, listening to the explosions outside. The reporter was right, America's comeback was indeed underway.  
All of the explosions brought back bad memories of Chernobyl. Flashes of death, burns, and trees glowing red filled your mind... You trembled a bit, just wanting to forget about it. So much death... People literally just dropped dead around you, burned by an unseen force. But the worst part was-  
The thought was broken by a sudden warmth wrapping around you. You blinked in surprise, and looked up to see that Russia had wrapped you in a close hug. All of your insecurities and worries just seemed to fade away... Soon you felt completely safe and protected from any harm.  
You gradually leaned into him, and slowly wrapped an arm around Russia. He smiled, and looked down into your deep silver eyes. He leaned in... and pressed his lips against yours. You blushed brightly, then slowly dissolved into the kiss. After a few quick moments, he pulled away, and held you close to him.  
What just happened!? This grown man had just kissed you, a 13 year old girl. W. T. F. All of this was running through your mind. It didn't seem right... But it didn't feel wrong. No, it was like physical age didn't really matter, you were both countries, right? You were actually over 40, but because of your economy, you appeared as a young girl. Maybe it wasn't wrong...?  
"Sorry for taking your first kiss." Russia murmured quietly, running his fingers through your soft hair. You sighed contently, deciding not to focus on age. Him petting your hair relaxed you... And you slowly fell asleep with Russia while America's missiles hit outside.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up the next morning in complete darkness. The lantern had gone out, and now blackness engulfed the shelter. You would've been scared, but Russia's arms were still around you, and his warmth comforted you. You shifted slightly, and you felt him let go of you, surprised that you were awake. "Ah, Good Morning~" He said in a sing song voice, and you could hear him standing up.  
You smiled in the darkness. "Morning?" You said, tone surprised. You got up and stretched, wondering what time it is. "Da." Russia said in return, opening the door of the shelter. Light flooded the shelter, causing you to squint to adjust your sensetive eyes.  
Russia takes your hand, and led you out, gently guiding you outside. On the way out, you notice that the house looks exactly the same. It hadn't been touched. Once you get outside, you look at the city of Moscow with wide eyes. It looked fine! There were only a few places where any damage was noticeable. But there had been so many explosions...  
Russia noticed your expression, and smiled. "We have a protection system," He explained,"that sends counter missiles to blow up Mr. America's." That explained why there was almost no damage. Barely any had actually hit...!  
You nodded in understanding, but he didn't see because he was leading you away to the city. You two walked along the streets, and you noticed that there weren't as many people out today. Guess they were all shaken up from the missiles.  
You glance to where Russia is leading you, which is to an open field. You blink, seeing a large object sitting in it. You couldn't make out what it was at first, but it became clearer as you got closer. First you could make out the rotary blades... Then the landing gear.. Soon you were right in front of the helicopter.  
Much to your surprise, Russia jumped inside, then held out his hand towards you. You blush, (although you're not sure why) and take his hand, jumping into the helicopter with him.  
"We're paying a visit to Mr. Germany." Russia said, then muttered something you didn't hear to the pilot. The pilot nodded, and flew the chopper into the air.  
Now to explain the politics of this war. It all started when Germany finally snapped at America. He attacked, which caused America to fight back. Prussia of course decided to help out his little brother, and soon, the two were out for world domination. So America is like in his total 'kick ass hero mode,' and calls upon the help of England and France, who decide to aid him. Not so much that they were America's friends, just that they didn't like Germany and didn't want to be taken over. So then a lot of smaller countries rushed to be on Germany's side, because if he wins, their safety would be guarenteed when he ruled the world. All of those small nations added up to A LOT of help on his side. Then of course he had Italy... Not sure what he was good for in war though.  
Then the larger countries aided America, such as the previously mentioned France and England, then Canada, (Second largest country in the world, biatch. XD) who was surprisingly good at fighting. America gained several other countries, as had Germany. Now it was suprisingly even... Or at least, it was until Russia joined Germany's side. America kept pressuring him, saying how he should be on his side because they were suck 'kick ass' Allies in World War 2. However, Germany was fighting for world dominance...  
So Russia rejected America, and went with Germany. Why? If they won, more people would become one with Mother Russia, da?  
Battles between Russia and America have been really intense lately, however the fighting in Germany had gone cold. So now here you were with Russia, flying to Germany to see what the deal was. However, you didn't know the reason, you were just nervous and a bit scared.  
You remembered World War 2, and how much blood had been shed between the Nazis and the Soviet Union. It was aweful, and you never wanted that to happen again. More people died then than in Chernobyl...  
You stopped yourself from thinking about that. Not right now. You were snapped out of your thoughts as the helicopter landed. Wait, landed?! It seemed that you had just taken off a few seconds ago.. You must've been thinking for longer than you thought.  
Russia stands, and pulls you up, looking into your eyes. "War can be scary, so I need you to be brave and stay close to me, da?" He says, gazing at you intensely.  
"Da." You breathe, looking back up, hypnotized by his deep purple eyes. Again, there was something there, but you couldn't quite figure out what that was.  
Russia nods, and jumps off the helicopter, you following close behind. You look around where you are... It was a German military base. Russia walks you into a shed-like building, where there's a man with light blue eyes and blonde, combed-back hair hunched over a table. He looks up, and sees Russia. "Guten tag comrade." He says, eyes flickering to you for a moment before looking back up at Russia.  
Russia nods in greeting. "Privyet." He says, then suddenly looks uncomfortable, and fidgets a bit. "How are you going with the war?" Russia asks him.  
Germany sighs, looking at his plans. "I've been planning for a long time, and it's still not quite right... I'll probably get it perfected in a day or so, then I'll move my military into line." He said. He was an extreme perfectionist, and wouldn't go through with something unless he was sure that his army had the best possible plan.  
Russia suddenly gets that evil look in his eyes. A cold aura surrounds him faintly... "You haven't contributed enough to this war." He says, pulling out a gun, and holding it at Germany's head. "So now I'm taking this into my hands."


	6. Chapter 6

Germany growled. He WANTED to do something, but like it or not, he was the one at gunpoint. They say 'surrender' isn't part of Germany's vocabulary, but he would have to learn it fast, or else he'd get a bullet in the head. He had to stay alive... He had to. If he was dead, he couldn't protect brother Prussia and his other allies... He promised he would. And everyone knows that even in hard times, three things ring true for Germans.  
1.) They train obsessively.  
2.) They drink exessively.  
3.) They don't break promises.

So Germany, with a reluctant sigh, said,"Fine. You're the leader of the Union now, Russland." He looked down like he had just sentenced himself to death.  
Russia smiled evily, the strange aura still around him. "Good." He said, lowering his gun and taking your hand. It was only then did you notice that you were trembling at his side of Russia. It was like he was a completely different person...  
"Take the army out and drill them. Make sure every soldier knows his or her weapon so well that they can put it together blindfolded." Russia commanded, gripping your hand tightly. You blushed a bit, now seeing what was mixed in with his evil aura. Protectiveness. That explains why he's holding your so tightly now, it's because he doesen't trust Germany, and wants to keep you safe. Then another realization suddenly hits you. That look in his eyes last night at the bomb shelter... It was a look of attatchment.  
You blink several times, then realize that Russia is gently tugging your hand in the direction of the door. He walks off, and you follow quickly, never catching Germany's response. To be quite honest, you've almost completely forgotten about Germany as you board the helicopter with Russia again.  
Russia was going to protect you... Quite feircely too. It seems that that's the one thing he kept promising you, verbally or not. He was going to keep you from harm, no matter what.  
You look up at Russia, who has just finished a quick coversation with the pilot. The helicopter lifts off, causing the wind to blow Russia's light hair gently. He looked off at the snow for a few moments, then back at you.  
His whole evil aura is long gone now, and he seems... Almost childish. You blink in suprise at how fast he changes his emotions. One moment he was protecting you fiercely, like you were his most prized possession. The next, he was looking at you with the gentleness of a baby kitten.  
"This may be a long flight. But we'll have a few breaks. Just prepare yourself." He says, looking into your eyes with his deep voilet ones. They seemed to look right into your heart...  
"Okay." Is all you can say under his stare. He smiles softly at you, and sits next to you, studying you. "...Do you like me, Prypiat?" He asked suddenly.  
You blink, and nod. "Da." Russia's eyes widen, and he grins like a child on Christmas morning. Before you could comprehend what he's doing, he pulls you into a soft kiss. You blush immensely, confused at the huge swirl of emotions running around inside you. After a few brief seconds, he pulls back and smiles at you.  
You blush more and fidget a bit, and he redirects his gaze outside, watching the snow fall. You slowly look out the window... And you're amazed by what you see. The white fluff is falling everywhere, and it collects on the ground below, undisturbed. The blankets of pure white covers everything in view, and the sun reflects off of the falling snow, making it sparkle.  
It's odd, you think, for the sun to be out during snowfall, however, it makes this rare scene even more beautiful.  
You watch the scenery slowly passing by, the peacefulness making you sleepy. Your eyes grow heavy, and you yawn. Russia notices this, and chuckles softly. He wraps you in his arms, his warmth surrounding you and protecting you from the beautiful cold. "Go on and sleep, Prypiat." He says, gently stroking your hair.  
You slowly relax into him, leaning on him slightly. He smiles, and continues to run his fingers through your hair. "I'll be here when you awake." He promises quietly. You close your eyes slowly. Russia made you feel warm, safe, and protected. You slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

A few hours later.

Russia smiles at the gently sleeping Prypiat. You're so cute, and you look so peaceful. He barely even notices when the helicopter lands, caught up in admiring you. So he's suprised when the pilot tells him that they've landed, and he looks around, suddenly noticing. They're now in St. Petersburg, where one of the largest Russian military bases was currently located, built for this specific war.  
He nods, and orders the pilot to protect and look after you. If anything happens.. That pilot will wish he's never born.  
The pilot nods nervously as Russia gently stands up, careful not to wake you up. You don't notice, deep in a seemingly unbreakable sleep.  
He smiles softly and whispers,"I'll be back soon." Before jumping out of the helicopter, hurrying to the base.  
Uknown to Russia, you begin to dream.

You're not sure where you are, somehwere high. Russia stands infront of you protectively, protecting you of an enemy that you can't see. From the sound of her voice, she's female. You shiver, seeing Russia's aura surround him.  
He says something that you can't make out, and you realize that you can't make out anything that anyone is saying. However, the atmosphere is tense, and you knew that it definately wasn't a friendly meeting.  
You look over, and see a door fly open. From an elevator...? The thought leaves your mind when you see a tall blonde man rush out of it. He's wearing a leather jacket, jeans, glasses, and has blue eyes. You've never met him, but this man definately fit the descriptions you've heard. This man was America.  
You freeze when America holds up a gun, aiming it at Russia. You were helpless. You tried to scream, to warn Russia, but it was too late, and America pulled the trigger.  
The bullet hit Russia's leg, and he stumbled. Everything turned white, and you couldn't see anything. But you heard Russia yell. You couldn't make out what he was saying, but you knew he was saying his last words to you. Your heart sunk when you heard a crack. Somehow, you knew that he had died.

You wake up with a gasp to see Russia stepping back into the helicopter, snow lightly dusting his hair. "Russia!" You exclaim, quickly getting up and hugging him tightly. "I thought I lost you!"  
Russia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I just went into town to inform the military..." He said quietly, his arms slipping around you and surrounding you with his warmth again.  
"I-I thought America shot you.." You say quietly, holding onto him like your life depended on it. Russia notices this, and he pulls you close, kissing your forhead. "Nah, no one could ever shoot me." He said, then picked you up.  
You held onto him, and he set you down in his lap when he sat down in the corner of the helicopter. Tears slip from your eyes, and Russia gently wipes them off.

"~I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light~" Russia gently sung.

You blink, reconizing Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound.' You hug him tightly, and bury your face into his chest. He gently strokes your hair, and continues singing to you. You soon calm down from Russia's singing, and sigh quietly when he ends the song.  
"...Please don't leave me Mother Russia." You murmur quietly.  
Russia looks down at you, wide eyed. "I won't." He says. "I promise you, I won't." He hugs you close to him before gently setting you down on the chair next to him.  
You hold Russia's hand, looking out the window, watching the snow. Your mind wanders for a while... Then you grow curious about your destination. "Where are we going, Mother Russia?" You ask quietly.  
"To gain another Ally." Russia says, looking out the window as well. "He spends a lot of time in the snow, so his army will be a good addition to the Union military. His marksmen are some of the best in the world, so I'm going to make him part of the Union side." He says.  
You nod, and a few minutes later, the helicopter lands in a snow covered forest. Russia jumps out, landing with a thud infront of a suprised looking blonde man. "Privyet." He says as you gracefully jump out behind him. You look up at the man curiously. He looks vaguely familiar, and you swear you've heard of him before... After a few hard moments of thought, you realize who it is. Finland.


	7. Chapter 7

"M-Mr. Russia!" Finland exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Wh-what are y-you doing here?" He was trembling from fear. You wondered why he had such a reaction. Russia had been nothing but nice to you, he seemed like a good guy... But then you remembered his strange dark side... Was there something else to him?  
"I've come to gain you partnership." Russia said, looking at Finland cooly. "I'm leader of the Union now, da? I wish to have you as an Ally." He seemed strangely nonchalant about this... Joining a side in a war was no light decision; you'd be sacrificing people's lives, and putting a range of harships on your population. If you couldn't get enough people for an army, you'd have to start a conscription, and force people to enroll. The economy would more than likely begin to go down, especially if it's a really long and rough war, like WW2.  
"I-I uh..." Finland didn't know what to say. He didn't want to fight with Russia, he didn't even want to be near him! After all, Russia did rip Finland away from his friend Sweden, and that's not to mention what all he's done to the Baltics and his friend Estonia!  
"You're going to join my side...Da?" Russia said, his expression changing to his darker side. A creepy aura surrounded him and he glared down at Finland. Honestly, you felt bad for the blonde country. It isn't an easy spot he's in, being pressured by the largest country in the world. Oh how he wished he had Estonia's wit and evasiveness right now! If he'd had experience dealing with him, like the Baltics, he would have known to just agree with the large nation. But he hadn't seen Russia in a long time...  
"But I like being neutral." Finland spoke honestly. Wrong choice. Russia's aura grew, and he pulled out a large lead pipe. You wondered what he was going to do. Sureley he wasn't going to hurt the country...! You stared in shock as he swung the lead pipe around, hitting Finland's side. Finland yelped in pain, and fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of him.  
You stood there dumbly, not able to process what was going on. Russia had always been so nice! Yeah, you knew he had a dark side, but nothing like this! Beating a man because he didn't want to sent his country into darkness for him, who was this man now standing above Finland?!  
Russia drew back his pipe and was about to bring it down for a mighty blow to Finland's shoulder when the blonde country rolled to the side, scrambling to his feet and taking off into the cold forest. Having lived here all his live, Finland knew the Nordic taiga by heart. He dashed through the forest, weaving a confusing path for Russia to follow.  
Russia growled, and took off after him. He was a bit slower, but made up for that in excellent tracking skills. Like a wolf hunting a rabbit, he would find that country.  
That left you there alone, standing in the freezing cold snow. There was nothing but silence, and everything seemed calm and eerie. Everything was quiet, the snow infront of you only disturbed by two sets of footprints. What. Just. Happened.  
You didn't know what to do. Should you go after them, or stay here? To be honest, you didn't want to see that side of Russia, it kinda scared you. Maybe you should wait at the helicopter. But then again, if you were going to be with him, you should know what he was really like, which meant getting to know both sides of him. Maybe you should follow. Or should you do neither, and run away altogether? Russia seemed to be a dangerous man, maybe you shouldn't get close to anyone like that.  
But then the scene of you crying in his arms and him softly singing to you comes into your mind... And the thought of leaving dissolves completely as a few hot tears leaks from your eyes. Russia was your protector now. No matter how dark he was, he was your protector. Even just by meeting you, he saved your life. You slowly pull the rope from your pocket, and stare at it for a few minutes. You completely forgot about it, -and the thought of suicide- since you've met Russia. If it wasn't for him, you'd be hanging by a rope in your room, dead.  
This is what drove you to follow. You walked in Russia's footsteps, entering the snow covered forest. It was freezing cold, but as you walked in his tracks, you notices Russia's footprints had warmth in them. This kept you from freezing your legs off as you walked through the unfamiliar forest, your breath billowing out infront of you. Everything seemed so peaceful... But eerily quiet, like nothing had ever happened to disturb the hibernation of the forest.  
An old Christmas song popped into your mind, and it struck you how much this was a twisted versioin of 'Good King Wenceslas.' Russia was the big strong king who went to help the poor man, who would be Finland. However, in this version, it seemed that Russia was going to harm him. Finland didn't seem to be poor, but he was definately weaker than Russia. Atleast, alone he was... And then there's you, the young page that struggles along the king. Heck, you were even walking in Russia's footsteps..!  
You blinked, pondering this until you heard an eerie chant echoing from up ahead. You hide behind a tree, and slowly creep foward... Then he came into view. Russia. Beating on Finland's front door with his pipe, and chanting a Slavic song about death.  
Finland was down in his basement, clutching his rifle close. He had it loaded and ready, but was trembling so much that he couldn't keep his aim steady. He wouldn't miss. No, a Finnish marksman never misses... Except for when he misses.  
You blink, watching the horrible scene. Russia keeps chanting while trying to beat down the stubborn door. You tremble while hiding behind the large tree, fearing what the large nation would do. You've never seen him like this...  
Suddenly, the door gives in, and Russia kicks it down with a cold chuckle. "Kolkolkolkol..." He takes a step inside, then remembers... He left Prypiat! He turned, and was about to run back to the helicopter when he saw you watching from behind a tree. He sighs in relief, and walks over, taking your hand and leading you back to the aircraft. He was so worried... You could've gotten hurt out there all alone!  
Finland holds his breath. He knew Russia had kicked down the door, and would probably find him huddled in the corner of his basement any minute now... Then he heard footsteps walking away. He stayed suspicious for a while, and tensed up incase it was a trick... But it soon became apparent that it wasn't, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He relaxed, setting his gun down and petting his dog, Hana. Now to get back to what he was doing before, getting ready for Christmas!  
You were silent when Russia took you back. It seemed that he'd just forgotten about Finland, and just dropped everything. You were wordless for such a sudden change. You didn't even speak until the helicopter took off, and you were safely in the air with the large country.  
"R-Russia, why did you hit him with your pipe...?" You said timidly, taking the red communist bandana you always had wrapped around your arm, and using it to gently wipe off some blood on Russia's face. It obviously wasn't his, there wasn't a scratch on Russia. You shivered a bit.  
Russia shrugged nonchalantly, letting you wipe it off. "This is what war is..." He muttered darkly. His aura was still faintly visible, which caused you to tremble slightly. You swore, you could feel it's coldness.  
Russia looks down at you, seeing you shaking. "Are you okay little Prypiat?" He asked, wrapping his arms around you, and pulling you into a hug to keep you still.  
His protective warmth envolopes you, and you feel safe instantly. Any trace of fear you preciously felt for him was gone now, and you felt safe from the cold. Safe from the world.  
"Da." You murmur, cuddling up close to him. He smiled softly at this, and stroked your hair, playing with it gently. At that moment, you realized something. You were going head over heels for Russia. So before you have time to think about it, before you had time to pace all night, before you had time to obssess about him, before you had time to be anxious and nervous and go through all the emotions that every person goes through before confessing, you said it. "...I love you Mother Russia." You say quietly.  
Russia looks down at you, wide eyed. His aura had disappeared long ago, and now a realization stirred up within him. He never even knew it himself, but ever since he vowed to protect you, he was in love with you as well. "I love you too." He says, holding you close to him. He's been alone all his life, and for once, he knew what it was like to NOT be alone. He now knew what it was like to love, and to be loved.  
That's how there, in his arms, you decided to stay with Russia, and never leave him. Even with his dark side, he was part of you now, a part that you would treasure for as long as you could. You would be loyal, and faithful, and would stick by his side, no matter what happened.

Neither of you knew how short this would last.

**Thank all you guys who are reading this! Reviews are a writer's candy~ ^.^ **


	8. Chapter 8

You sigh contently, and snuggle into Russia's chest. He smiles at this, and hugs you tightly, almost scared to let you go. He gently strokes your hair, and murmures, "We're going to New York, Pripyat. We'll see how effective the bombs were, and see how many survived.  
You think for a moment, lost in thought. Just observing... It's not like he was going to attack anyone... Right? ...But wait, wouldn't that be spying? Oh wait, this is Mother Russia, he has spies everywhere, and they never get caught. You smile softly. "Okay~" You say, trying to sound cheerful.  
Russia smiles brightly, and gently tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. "We'll be there soon." He sighs, and holds you close. This caused you to smile and blush softly. Russia was so cute~  
Little did you know that he was thinking the same about you. With your cute silver eyes and (hair length) platinum hair, you looked nothing short of adorable. He smiled, wondering what you'd look like when you grew up to be big and strong. He was sure you would, and you two would rule the world together. Even if you didn't, he would protect you, and when the Union won, (He was sure it would.) he would share the world with you.  
Share. That was a strange word for Russia. Ever since he was a child, he's been tortured and bullied. This caused him to be twisted a bit... or more. He's been overcome by greed for... A long fricking time. Mainly because he had nobody to share anything with. But now...  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the helicopter hovering over the Empire State Building. He hadn't even realized that they'd reached NYC. He stood up, and jumped out, carefully landing on top of the building.  
You were about to follow, but you saw how long the drop was... and froze. What if you missed, and fell to your death? Oh god, oh god, oh god! You shook a bit with nervousness, and closed your eyes.  
You opened them, and Russia was facing you with his arms spread out. "Don't worry little Pripyat," He said with a reassuring smile,"I won't let you fall." You instantly come out of your daze, your fear disappearing. You take a step back, then you leap off through the falling snow.  
There was a moment that felt like you were flying, then you landed safely in Russia's arms. He caught you efforlessly, and cheerfully spun you around in the air before setting you gently on your feet.  
You smile and chuckle softly, taking a hold of Russia's hand. He probably just saved your life. Again. "Spasibo Mother Russia!" You say cheerfully. (thank you)  
Russia smiled, and said,"You're welcome, little one." Before gently tugging your interlocked hands, and leading you to the edge of the building. You follow, and gaze over the city with him.  
The city wasn't in bad shape..! How?! Russia had bombed it, and you even saw the city in ashes on the news! Americans can rebuild that fast?! Or was it that the bomb wasn't effective, and they set up a fake newscast? All of these thoughts ran through your head at the same time. You glanced up at Russia, and saw that he had a slightly worried expression on his face. Then there was a click behind you.  
"It's over Ruskie." That voice... You and Russia turned simutaniously, and saw him. America. He was holding a gun, aiming it at Russia. Russia instantly moved infront of you protectively. He knew your dream was more than a nightmare...  
You froze, helpless. How could this be happening?! Wait, maybe he wouldn't die, he was Russia after all! He wouldn't die so easily, would he? ...Would he?  
Then there was a gunshot, and every nerve in your body froze. Your heart sunk as you watched wide eyed... Russia hissed, muttering a few cusses, then chuckled. "Is that the best you can do Amerika? I will crush you." Apparently America had shot him in the leg.  
You breathed a sigh of releif. He wouldn't die! It wasn't over! No, this could never be over. He was Russia, the largest and strongest country in the world! He wouldn't go down. Especially now that he had someone to protect.  
Russia's aura turned on, and he moved towards America, about to attack him. Then, a strong winter breeze blew, so strong it caught Russia by surprise, and knocked him off balance. You watched in shock as he slipped on some remaining ice, and fell off of the massive structure.  
You couldn't even comprehend what was going on. You looked over the edge, wide eyed. The falling snow suddenly flurried around Russia, hiding the view of him falling. His voice echoed,"I love you." This couldn't be happening. No, Russia couldn't die, he couldn- you didn't see him hit the ground, but there was a loud crack.  
The same crack from your dream. You stare down in horror, as the snow clears, revealing blood on the sidewalk below. But Russia's body was gone. Gradually, your mind starts working again. "I love you too." You whisper, before the first tears leaked from your eyes.  
Before you could truly start crying, a cold winter breeze wrapped around you, gently wiping your tears away. You broke away from it, turning around and staring at America.  
America was also wide eyed. His whole expression said, did that just happen?! He gradually came out of his own shock, and stared at you. He still had his gun raised... But he couldn't bring himself to shoot a kid, especially not after Sandy Hook. "No... You need to leave." America said, knowing that his people wouldn't be as forgiving, and would probably hurt the Russian kid. "You need to get out of here. You'll get hurt." He sighed, lowering the gun.  
You nod slowly, and run to the helicopter. You manage to jump in, and you see the confused look on the pilot's face when Russia didn't jump in with you. "Could you please take me to Pripyat?" You asked quietly. He now looked even more confused. "It's on the border of Belarus and Ukraine, just west of Russia..." You explain quietly. Pretty much everyone had forgotten about your city- well, country now. All but Russia.  
The pilot nods, and the helicopter takes off.

Russia... He had died. It was over.

**It isn't over. :) More chapters to come. **


	9. Chapter 9

The helicopter flies over the snowy landscape. There's only one emotion running through you right now. Greif. You finally found a friend, wait no, MORE than a friend for sure! He saved your life.. twice. And you couldn't even save his once. Sadness overwhelmed you, so much that you didn't notice the new tears rolling down your face.  
You're mind knew nothing but your greif at that point, it was like a massive black whirlpool of despair sucking you in. It wasn't something you could escape, it wasn't something you could run from either. You swore you could feel physical pain along with it, like something inside your heart broke, sending your emotions spiraling out in a massive dark thunderstorm that will destroy all hapiness and sunlight in its path.  
It might even destroy YOU. Was it possible to die of sadness? Surely not, but it could easily break your sanity. Imagine days, weeks, months even of hiding in your room because you have lost the very will to go on-  
Your thoughts were shattered instantly when the helicopter landed outside the exclusion zone. You look at the pilot thankfully. "Thank you comrade... Go on home, you're released from your responsibilites here." You say quietly before jumping out, leaving the pilot utterly confused as you tread through the dead grass to your country.  
You soon reach a barbed wire fence, that led in both directions until they hit checkpoint stations. The fencing went all the way around your country, and there were many checkpoints in various zones leading to the place. But it wasn't your govermnet that guarded it, seeing as how nobody but Russia knew of your existance. No, it was Ukraine's. However, she herself had almost forgotten about it, as nothing major happens there.  
However, this doesen't stop Ukrainian guards from patrolling the borders of your country. They guard the people going in and out of your country, as they don't want radioavtive material going outside of your borders. However, this makes it hard to live in secret.  
You reach the first fence, and glance around for any guards. When you see none, you climb over the fence, getting cut in a few places by the barbed wire. But you don't notice it too much. The pain in your heart was greater. You jump over, and begin running to the next fence, which isn't far. You soon reach that one, and climb over it as well. You continue running, and soon run to the third and last fence. However, there's a guard patrolling this part of the fence.  
You hide behind a tree, breathing quick, shallow breaths and completely freezing. The guard looks at your tree, wondering if he heard anything... Probably just a squirrel. He continued patrolling the fences~  
You breathed a sigh of relief when he moved on, coming out of hiding and climbing on over the last fence. You glanced around the wooded area you found yourself in. The old village is nearby... But you didn't want to go there, it was where Natasha used to live. Right now, you had a more recent death to acknowledge.  
So you ran through the forest, ignoring the pain in your hands, only feeling the one in your heart. The forest soon gives way to the city, but you don't slow down until you're in the heart of your country. You walk around, unsure of what to do next. Your emotions loomed behind every thought, dark and threatening, ready to pull you into a never ending depression.  
You sigh, and walk the streets of your country, remembering everything how they used to be. The ballet studio had so many pretty little girls dancing gracefully... Now it was empty, the very walls worn and weather torn. There was a pool, home of a diving team named 'Aqua.' It also had a sauna and a hot tub, it was a nice place... Now the water was drained out, leaving an ominous room with giant ditches in them, just asking for someone to fall in.  
There were May Day decorations still up everywhere, and two giant posters of commuist leaders on an apartment building. However, the posters were faded, torn, peeled, and about to fall off. You walk to the old school, going inside to an old classroom.  
The desks were still neatly lined in a row, but there was broken glass on the floor, and rubble from god knows what laid around the room. You walk over to the wall, and see that there are still a few pictures remaining. There's one of the teacher helping a small girl, both of them smiling. There's another one of the same teacher showing a small boy how to solve a math problem, and then there's a class photo.  
You start to walk out, when you notice a tape sitting on one of the desks. It doesen't look old like everything else, and it seems strangely out of place... You walk over to it, carefully picking it up and lookinig for a label... There was none. So you take it over to a multipurpose tv that was still left behind, and you plugged it in to see if it still worked. Luckily, it did! The screen flickered to life, a sea of blue. You put the tape in, and watched as the blue flickered before playing the tape.  
Apparently somebody had been watching the tape earlier, hadn't finished it, and took it out without rewinding it, as the tape played almost at the end now. You watched as the camera showed beautiful flowers, towering buildings, and cheerful people. There was a narrator, common in videos of the time. It spoke in Russian, but translated it said,"What else is there to say about this newly built city?" Now it showed film of the multicultural building and happy children playing at a park. "It was constructed thanks to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant." Now it showed a breif frame of the proud plant billowing out steam in the distance before moving on to a garden. "It, along with many cities like it, will stay here for centuries to come." It went on, showing a bus stop, and the pool. Kids were lined up on the side, and at the same time, they all jumped in, excitedly racing to the other side.  
Then the narrator said something that almost brought you to tears. He said,"Pripyat is lucky," as it showed a frame of a statue in your city. Then the video ended, and the tape was ejected from the player. At about the same time, the old tv flickered before shutting off. You unplugged it, and just walked out. Lucky? Maybe for a while. But those times have long past.  
You walked to the old kindergarden, looking in one of the classrooms there. There was a room with many small cots for the children to take naps on... You look in the window, and see a doll sitting on the window edge. It was almost mutilated from more than a quarter of a century of disuse, the weather causing it to almost begin decaying. You look around, and see a letter on the floor. You pick it up, and reconize a small child's handwriting. It's extremely hard to read, due to weathering and the horrible handwriting, but you can read it. It says,

'Dear Sister,

I was so excited when I got your letter, I decided to reply right away! There's a holiday nearing here, and I'm so excited! Everything is so pretty, and everyone is so cheerful! My mother got me a doll yesterday, and she's so pretty. I'm almost scared to play with her! I make her a bed every night and put her to sleep, and every day at the school, I set her on the edge of the window so she can see our beautiful city!  
Everything here is just amazing, I wish you could be here right now! Please come and visit soon, there's so much we have to catch up on, and we can play together at the school's playground! Can't wait~

- Angelina'

You set the letter down and look back up at the doll. You would've cried, but you were out of tears. You look down, and begin walking out, when you see a child's toy laying next to a military gas mask. You froze, staring at it for a few minutes, then you ran out. Memories were now flooding back into your mind, and you couldn't stop it, no matter how hard you tried.

That bang you heard on the morning of April 26th.. It wasn't the explosion. The explosion actually happened at 1:25 am that same morning, but nobody in the city knew about it. You, of course, knew something had happened, but your scientists had refused to tell you anything. Back then, radiation was measured in units called roentgens. The average measurement of the air wasn't even one roentgen. The fatal dose for a human? 400 roentgens.  
That day in your city, the measurement was 200 times the average measurment. However, the citizens were never informed. So there you were that morning, cheerfully walking down the street when you suddenly heard a bang. You look over, and see that it's simply a car backfiring. You chuckle softly, then continue looking around for your group of neighborhood friends. Well, more like kids you know, because if they were your friends, General Winter would... You shook your head, breaking the thought before running to the playground to find them.  
To your surprise, not only were they there, but there were many other kids there aswell, all huddled in a circle and talking. You blink in confusion, and run over to them. "What's going on comrades?" You ask quietly as they part to let you in their circle.  
"All of our parents say something has happened at Chernobyl." Aleks says, looking scared. Several other kids murmur in agreement. One girl you didn't know said,"My daddy said there was a fire. But a fire can easily be put out, right?"  
"I'll go see if I can find out you guys~" You say, trying to reassure them,"But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." You leave the circle of kids and headed up to the power plant, which was about a mile outside of the city. You looked up at it, and noticed that the cooling tower had stopped blowing steam. That was strange, but the Soviet scientists were smart, and they knew to shut the plant down if there was a fire, just to be safe. The cooling tower was all you could see because there were a lot of trees from the woods surrounding the place.  
As you came to the road leading to the plant, some soldiers stopped you. "We can't allow you to go there right now, for safety reasons." One said, shooing you away.  
"But why? What's going on?" You asked. However, the soldier wouldn't say anymore. You frowned before walking back to your city.

Meanwhile, at the power plant, a director from Moscow had arrived to check on the plant, as was the normal safety routine when something happened. He arrived thinking it was a small fire. The managing scientist soon met him, and led him to a room not far from the plant to explain.  
"So there was an explosion?" The director said, clearly surprised. The manager sighed, nodding. "Yes, in reactor 4, I'm afraid so."  
"Well what are the radiation measurements?!" The director growled.  
"Last I checked, it was 3.6 roentgens. However, that's as high as our scale goes." The manager said, fear lacing his voice.  
"...But, it CAN be 3.6 roentgens, right?" The director said, fear rising in his own voice.  
"Well... I suppose, but it's unlikely." The manager said, shaking his head.  
"I'm not telling Moscow it's worse than it is. I'll call and report that it's 3.6 roentgens." He said, picking up his phone.  
"But-" The manager was cut off by a worker running in. He was exauhsted, drenched in sweat, and looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.  
"-the hell," The manager picked back up,"what's happened?!"  
The worker ignored the manager, and stumbled over to the director. "I j-just took new measurements with a higher scale." The poor man said in between gasps of air.  
"Well what is it then?!" The director exclaimed, clearly frustrated.  
"It's not 3.6 roentgens. It's 15,000." The man wheezed, almost collapsing. The manager ran to help him stay upright while the director froze, wide eyed. "No, no no nonono. That can't be, it's impossible!" He said. "I can't believe this, you're wrong!" He pointed at the worker accusingly.  
The worker shakily set his radiation detector on the desk before his nose started bleeding. A lot. "Oh my god, we have to get you to a hospital." The manager said, helping the man out. That left the director alone, gazing at the detector.

That worker, along with many others, were put on a bus and sent to the Pripyat hospital for severe radiation exposure. The bus passed you as you walked back to the town, and for a moment your eyes connected with that of the same worker who took the measurement of 15,000 roentgens. The man had developed many burns all over, and he looked at you, wondering how much you knew... Probably nothing.  
You blinked, watching the bus go by, noticing that all the people on it were burned. There was a fire! All those people caught in the blaze, you hoped that they'd be okay.  
You didn't know that the burns weren't caused by fire, but by radiation. You also didn't know that all the men on that bus would die within that day or the next.  
You walk back to your city, and play with the children as normal.. That afternoon, radiation levels had reached 600 times the normal measurments, and by the next morning, it was even higher. You woke up the next morning. April 27th. Two days after the explosion. You walk outside to see that there were soldiers everywhere. They were knocking on people's doors, and telling them that they would have to leave for a few days. They were allowed to take only a small suitcase per person, and they'd come back in about four days.  
You realized that you felt sick... So you ignored the soldiers and went back inside, crawling back into your bed and falling asleep. Or did you black out?

You wake up, feeling strange. You check the mirror, and to your surprise, your hair and eye color had changed. ...What?! You run outside, and look around. The sun wasn't out now, there were clouds everywhere, the kind that makes the sky look like a whitish gray. Everything seemed a bit darker now, and ominous.  
You hear the sound of an engine roaring, and you look down the street to see people leaving in a bus. Every one of those people had on a gas mask, and looked extremely scary. You hid behind a tree until the bus was out of sight, then you sighed in relief. You glanced around, then ran to find the neighborhood kids you always hung out with. But you couldn't find them anywere. Actually, you couldn't find ANYONE. Where were they?

Here's what happened while you were alseep. God, this is a long fricking chapter, eh? SO.

The Soviet Union learned of the serverity from Sweden, who had detected high amounts of radiation at his place. After checking all of his power plants, he found that it wasn't from his country. It must've come from somewhere further south.  
But for radiation to make it all the way to Sweden, something really bad must've happened. The only thing out of the ordinary at a power plant had been Chernobyl... So of course Moscow investigated it! That's when the truth came out.  
The power plant had reached levels of radiation equal to that of four times the amount given off by the bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Suck it, Japan.  
By the time they finally evacuated the citizens of Pripyat, or Prypiat (the name if you google it) or Chernobyl (As people sometimes call it if they can't remember the name) your citizens had received enough radiation to alter their blood, causing for them to get cancer in later years.  
So they had this destroyed reactor giving off radiation into the air, that spreaded to Belarus, Belarussia, then the Baltics. They sent helicopters to dump sand into it, but that did almost nothing. So they switched to lead. They dumped lead into the reactor from above, the pilots of these helicopters will almost all because of radiation by the way. The lead melts, keeping the radiation from going further into the air.  
However, underneath the lead, the molten rods get hotter and hotter, and threaten to burn through the bottom of the reactor. Underneath the reactor, firemen had flooded the cavern with water to put out the blaze. If the magma burns through the floor and touches the water, BOOM. You'll get a huge thermal explosion that will even destroy Kiev, the neighboring city about 60 miles away. Radiation will go everywhere, and many many MANY more people would die.  
So they had to send people down there to drain the water out. They did their job... But they died quickly from the radiation. But the trouble isn't over yet! It may even burn through the ground, and reach a massive aquifer underneath the power plant. If it reaches that, it would contaminate the water of Pripyat... of Kiev... Of the whole country of Ukraine...!  
So the Soviet Union hired miners, and got them to dig under the reactor. They were to make a long tunnel that would end in a room directly under the reactor, where a refrigeration device would be placed.  
The loyal miners did as they were told, and dug a tunnel in three days that would usually take three months. Some of them died later, but most are about 50 at this time, and have the health of a 90 year old.  
A refrigeration device was never placed, and they instead filled it with concrete. Well, that took care of the problem beneath, but there was still radiation above! They would have to build a massive structure over the reactor, to cap it off and keep radiation from leaking.  
So they planned a huge and complex structure that would be a monument in most places. But how do you build a monument in a place so radioactive that humans can work there for only 30 seconds at a time?  
First, the radioactive debris on the roof had to be removed. But here's the thing, the measurements ontop of the place was 12,000 roentgens. Remember the fatal dose of 400? They used robots to remove the material, but the radiation was even too much for the robots, and their circuts were soon fried.  
There was no other option. They had to use humans. So they outfitted Liquidators with thick suits, which by themselves weighed about 40 lbs. Even with this on, they were only allowed 30 seconds on the roof, which was only enough to get a shovelfull or two of material off the roof. Those people are referred to as 'Biorobots.' They eventually got all of the debris off, and they could begin building the structure.  
They had to use robots to put it together, but humans had to get the robots in place... Each part of the structure was made in Moscow and Kiev, and individually sent to the site where they would put it together like a massive jigsaw puzzle. It was almost impossible, but they got it built. The result was a massive box-like structure named the Sarcophagus.  
During and after this, a team of people took care of cleaning up the city. Remember the Liquiadators I mentioned earlier? These are them. They went around the city, getting all of the radioactive dust off of everything to the best of their ability. They went into buildings, taking radioactive material out and burrying them. They killed any animals in the area, because their fur would pick up and carry radiation. When everything was all said and done, they left in busses, which is what you saw when you woke up after an 8 month coma.

You snap out of those memories and find yourself looking at the plant's Sarcophagus. How'd you get here? You don't even remember walking here.. The memories were that intense. You stared up at the structure, and saw a figure ontop of it. It was someone in a suit, his face taken up by a gas mask. The front of his suit had a giant radiation sympol, and you couldn't make out any features because the suit and mask covered the whole body. It stared down at you, and you knew what it was. It was Colonel Chernobyl. Your second abuser.  
You turn and run, going back to your home. You felt like crawling up in a corner and dying.  
You soon reached your house, and was about to run inside when you saw your old greenhouse. You had put it there a long time ago to brighten up your home... Now something drew you to it.  
You walked over to it. You've kept up with it and planted new flowers each year.. This year, on a whim, you had planted sunflowers. You walk inside, out of the cold. The windows and glass walls were fogged up from the temperature difference. You smiled at how warm it was, and look around.  
The sunflowers grew up nicely! They were so yellow and cheerful and happy, a light in the darkness you were feeling.  
Then you hear the giggling of a small boy coming from the flowers...

**Told you! XD If you read this whole LOOOOOONNNNNG chapter, I applaud you. Please review! I 3 all ya'll! XD**


	10. Everything

darkgraylight . deviantart gallery/42931877

(Sorry you guys for not updating sooner. I originally did this on DeviantArt, and completely forgot about posting the story on here as well. So here is where every chapter is, as it is now completed. You now have 9 chapters to read up on. Have fun!)


End file.
